The present invention relates to a head support for vehicle seats with a padded support member which forms a hollow space, a holder including at least one bar-shaped support which extends from below into the inside of the padded support member, a connecting body which connects the padded support member with the holder so that the padded support member can be swiveled around a transverse axis and can be vertically adjusted along the longitudinal axis of, and relative to the holder, as well as a notched device which holds the padded support member at the selected height by means of a friction or force fit.
In the case of the known head supports of the aforementioned general type, there is the possibility that in the event of an accident, the seat occupant's head can impact with the head support, e.g., obliquely from the front and above, such that the holding force of the notched device will be overcome, thereby forcing the padded support member downwardly to a lower position. Should such a displacement of the head support occur, the seat occupant's head can be swung far to the rear creating the danger of a broken neck.